Truths
by Red Cheshire Queen
Summary: Sequel to Secrets. Dark Dan is loose. As Danny waits for him to strike the events of the ghost meeting come back, and having to deal with being a Ghost diplomat.


**The SEQUEL Begins!**

**Sneak peak summary: Dora's Ball reveals more duties Danny has to for fill, like throw his own customary party and host a council member at his **_**house**_**. He also deals with the damage he caused around Amity and the guilt of destroying his parents pride and joy. Along with his blooming friendship with his work wife Valerie.**

**Meanwhile Dan is still playing perfect dog to the mysteriously ill Paulina, who's Miss popular façade is cracking under the pressure to the worst news possible. Along with mysterious powers she's to develop, she has no idea what's happening to her.**

It was Thursday, Valerie had gone back to school but Danny had been out of school for a week. Their cover story spread like wild fire, Danny was in a hit and run? Did they catch the driver yet? He was even on the news with a short interview "_Fenton bad luck!_" And he had been staying at his Millionaire's uncles place. _Wow_. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't there for his ten minutes of fame.

"I don't understand why we have to go to the hospital again." He muttered. Jazz pushed him in a wheelchair down the children's ward. He felt a little humiliated because it was the _kid_ section, they didn't have to keep reminding him he was underage.

"It's for the cover story, Danny." She sighed, and explained for what felt like the hundred time. "We can't have you going around with injuries that match _Phantoms._" He groaned.

"Vlad thought ahead, with this hit and run and police report and hospital report, no one would think about it, Vlad even got a car and put your blood at the front for the police to find."

"Yeah, nice guy…" He muttered. He didn't like being in debt to Vlad, or give him any favours, he knew it would bite him hard and fast.

"I'm going to check you in. Sit tight." His sister said, stopping him in a waiting room.

"Ha. Ha." He rolled his eyes, and watched her go.

"_They made it through the forest with scratches from the braches, like long bony fingers wanting to grab them and keep them in their world forever._" The voice and accent sounded familiar, he rolled himself towards the voice. Wondering if he was right. It still hurt to move, but curiosity got the better of him as he rolled down the hall.

"_Claus slashed at them with her sword, Duke clawed at them as they picked up the pace. Was it the witches curse that made them seem alive, or was the forest more alive that it looked?_"

"Paulina?" He asked. The sight was very strange to him. She sat up in a hospital bed. She was looking incredibly pale, but he noticed how heavy her makeup was. In her hands was a green book and surrounded the bed were little kids less then 10.

"Fenton!" She yelped, slamming the book shut. A couple of disappointed voices moaned. "What happened to you?"

He couldn't hide the bandages, half his head was wrapped, tuffs of his hair sticking out, his dislocated shoulder from falling was bandaged and both his legs wrapped tightly. Nothing broken down there, but his ribs were another matter, He felt like a mummy. Underneath were heaps of black and blue bruises that might not consist with Human verses Car. He was supposed to see a doctor on Vlad's payroll, he was supposed to never ask questions no matter how strange his findings. He didn't trust anyone Vlad did, but he liked Anna, and she probably saved his life.

"Hit and run." He answered, the lie falling smoothly, rolling into the room. "What happened to you?" he countered.

"I ah, um…." She shifted in the bed.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be in Spain or something?" He remembered Valerie and Sam agreeing with each other about being Paulina free for a few months. Those two weren't getting along, but sometimes they managed to talk.

"Ah…"

"Hey, leave her alone!" One of the kids said. He was a little cubby with red hair and freckles and was maybe half Danny's height. "Can't you see she doesn't want to talk to you?"

"Thank you Toby, but I can handle this." She got up, he noticed how she held her head while doing so. "Taking five kids." she said and walked outside. Danny Wheeled out after her.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked. She turned to him.

"I volunteer to read to kids, here." She said, he rose an eyebrow.

"While lying in one of the beds?"

"Yes."

"You're not a very imaginative liar are you?" And having to learn to become a good liar was one of the first things he had to learn to keep his secret identity intact.

"Not technically lying." She rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare tell anyone I'm here, or I'll ruin the rest out your high school life, and possibly collage."

"Please, I'm already ruined, and it's a school day, so you're a patient." He said, he could see her shift on the spot. "And what happens in this hospital, stays in the hospital, I won't tell a soul."

"Fine. I'm here for treatment." She crossed her arms, and then showed him her wristband that dangled loosely. "Seizures, they don't know what's wrong with me."

"That _sucks._" He didn't know what else to say. He wanted to comfort her more, but there wasn't much you can do in a wheel chair. "Is it... Cancer?"

"No, they checked for that." She said bitterly. Even bitterness or paleness could make her less beautiful. He was over her, but still he couldn't ignore it. "And frankly, it's none of your business."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to I'll be here until tomorrow." He shrugged. A nurse came up to them, he thought she was coming for him. But wasn't and turned to Paulina with a kind smile.

"Paulina, your father is down stairs." Paulina's mood switched and she flashed the nurse a smile.

"Thank you, nurse." She said. It was odd to see her interact with people without her being mean. She turned back to Danny.

"Fenton, I wouldn't ask you normally, but can you keep reading for them please? My daddy is bringing my dog to visit, he's not allowed inside for health reasons and it's the only time I can see him."

She batted her eyelashes at him. Somethings didn't change. Danny shrugged.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do." And there wasn't any harm in accepting to help, he was convinced it had nothing to do with having a crush on her before, those feelings were gone and Paulina was just another girl at school, abit a popular one with stunning looks and a really nice accent...

"Thank you!" She said, and took of down the hall. He rolled back into the room with the kids.

"Hi… Kids…" About twenty young faces looked at him with interest. He froze up. This was the part when they started jumping of walls and tap him to the cieling wasn't it? "So, where were you up too?"

**Jazz** later came back looking for her brother, and found him reading to under 10 year olds. Very calmly.

_"The Witch looked at him with dull green eyes. 'you're not welcome here demon!' she banished her hands and the wind picked up. Claus held onto the post holding the little shack up. She looked to Duke and saw the distinctive look of fear in his eyes. 'I'll send you back to hell'"_

"Danny?" She asked, not believing her eyes, it was an adorable scene with the most well behaved kids she had the pleasing of meeting. And Danny was being all cute. She wished she had a camera.

"Hi Jazz."

"That's a children's book?" She asked, Demons, Hell, Witches, a kids book? Really?

"Apparently." He gasped as a chill went up his spine. A blue mist escaped his mouth. She recognized it was time for him to dash off and be a hero. But he was too injured!

"Woah, that was cool!" One of the kids said. "Do it again!" Danny blinked, good thing the kids took it as a trick instead of questioning it.

"Ah Jazz, I need some air." He said, holding his head and pretending to be dizzy. "Can you read for them for a few minutes?"

"How did you get this job anyway?" There wasn't any point trying to stop him, he would sneak away the moment her back was turned. But she wished she was a better ghost hunter to help him. He handed her the book.

"Friend asked to cover for her." He said as he wheeled himself out. He found an empty hall and quickly went ghost. He floated to check himself over. The bandages didn't transcend the transformation. Good for keeping his secret, bad for his health. Standing would be a problem if he could fly.

He stuffed his wheelchair into a nearby store closet and searched the place, finally going to the roof to see if the ghost was outside.

Johnny sat on the roof on his bike. Looking bored out of his skull, Danny had taken a while to fid him, longer then he liked.

"Yo, Phantom! How ya been?" He immediately brightened up, Danny glared at th stupid question. He was pretty sure everyone in the Ghost Zone knew what happened to him. "You look like you got in a massive fight, right! You did!" He did that dumb pointing finger thing that made him look like a wanna be Wiggle.

"What do you want Johnny? Have yo heard of the term kicking a dog while their down?" Danny asked, wincing at his injuries. Gravity didn't effect him like a normal human, but still.

"And you're the mutt?" Johnny grinned. Danny let his hands glow with green ecto energy. "Relax! I'm not here to cause trouble, just pass a message on from Queen firebreath."

"Dora?" He confirmed, there weren't many Queen firebreath's out there.

"She asked a handmaid to ask Kitty to ask me to ask you if you were still coming to her Ball." He put a finger up with every time the message was passed to someone else. "Cause, Kitty is dragging me there, and it's going to be all fancy and-"

"Yeah,  
me and Red are still going." Danny said, floating and sitting on the ledge, facing Johnny. "This Saturday night, we'll be there before sunset."

"Good."

"Aren't you leaving?" Danny asked. Not only did he not want he unlucky ghost to cause trouble, it was a hospital it doesn't need any more panic.

"Hell no, as soon as I get back Kitty is going to sew me into a monkey suit!" He moaned. "I love the chick, but I ain't Ken."

"Well you sit here then. I have to get back to my wheel chair before someone finds it." That thing was on loan from Vlad, his policy of not owing arch enemies still with standing.

"Dude that would suck so bad." Johnny said, showing a shred of sympathy. "I can't imagine being in one of them for any period of time."

A welt of guilt formed in his gut as he remembered what his older self did to Johnny. Wheelchair bound. He turned to Johnny.

"Hey, Johnny?"

"What, punk?"

"Stay away from the guy I fought." he warned. "If you see him, run, Kitty too. Run as far as you can." The ghost's he fought didn't deserve anything Dan inflicted on them before, future, whatever. It seems like he was going for Irony, the rider couldn't ride, the singer couldn't sing. Lunch Lady was nowhere to be seen, but if Box Ghost had been so mad at him…"And Box Ghost and Lunch Lady and Ember and the rest of the ghosts that I regularly fight. Tell them to run when they see him."

"Like they'll take the warning." Johnny Scoffed. Another time Danny would have dropped it, but no, he had to protect everyone from his future self, not just Amity. It didn't feel right letting the ghosts have to deal with the maniac.

"Are you?" Danny asked. Johnny laughed. "I'm serious! Stay away from him unless you want your own wheelchair."

Johnny sobered, but tried to recover with a wave of his hand. "Fine, I'll pass on the warning, no guarantees they'll take it though."

"Thanks. And be careful."

**The Ghost Sea**

The Seas were rough and threatened to take the entire ship down. It was the way Prince Jacob liked it. His crew had been the youngest to sail the seas centuries ago. And Unfortunately, the youngest to die._ The Rose_ had crashed against rocks, taking the Captain and Crew with it. But they woke up in the Ghost Zone, their ship in top shape and docked on a beautiful island. They were given a choice of paradise or the hardships of sea again. They picked the sea.

"Sails down! Matt, Tom, get to it!" Captain Jacob ordered as the wind picked up. He didn't want to be thrown into uncharted seas, or worst, the Serpent feeding grounds.

"Aye, Captain!" they said together. Battling the wind to get to the ropes. He watched his friend battle behind the wheel, she was strong, but the sea was stronger. "Victoria! Keep us steady!"

"Trying, Captain!" He ran up to her and helped with the wheel. This was one hell off a storm.

"Bury down the hatches the rest of you!" The rest of the crew scrambled across the deck, tying down crates and barrels and securing ropes.

"No rocks or ships, brother!" His little sister's voice called down, her voice taken with the wind.

"Keep watching Lily!" He shouted back.

"Brother! A flying Bogey at two o'clock!"

"What?" He didn't ask out of not hearing her, no. Anything said on the ship he heard, He tried his best to tune his crew out, some things should be private. But excellent times he could use this nifty power was when he was off the ship and still keep an eye, or ear on it, or when there was too much chaos going on. He couldn't understand her lingo. He knew that centuries had pasted and the world had pasted the golden age of pirating and not many people used ships anymore, Lily was fascinated by it.

"We have a visitor-!" She repeated, but was cut off.

"Hello, Lily." He saw a figure appear at the crow's nest. He heard his sister scream in alarm.

"Lily!" He called, letting go of the wheel.

"Jacob I can't-!" It nearly ripped out of Victoria's hands. He grabbed it again and they barely managed to get it steady again.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, as young and as fiery as ever." He heard the voice say. Lily screamed again, only in pain.

A boy, maybe his age held his sister in his arms and flew off. White hair, dressed in black and in nothing he had ever seen before. But he managed to spot a white Letter on his chest. A stylized 'D'.

"LILY!" He swore in every language he knew. He couldn't leave his crew to face the storm alone, he watched the kidnapper and his sister disappear into the black clouds.

He lost her before and it took years to find her, he wasn't going to let it happen again, even if he had to hunt the bastard that took her down past the seas and beyond. And this 'D' was his only clue.

**Grr. From Now on I'll type on the small laptop I'm used to, then post on the big computer, since fan-fiction is blocked on the little computer because it's school issue and they don't.**

**Originally, it would have been ember coming to annoy him, but Johnny was too right for the scene. Also, I'm trying to figure out if Jacob should transport the whole ship the Amity, or just go himself. Eh, work in progress.**

**Infinte realms has inspired fight scene coming in chapter three or four. The Pirate kids are from an original story of mine. 'Prince' is aclue as to who Jacob and Lily are related to.**


End file.
